


My Golden god

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: Adimirering your man, the love of your life... what a sight to behold.





	My Golden god

My eyes flutter for a moment, not wanting to open up completely, my body tired and aching from the long, long night.   
A hazy fog cloud my mind for a little while as I struggle to remember where I am, but when I turn my head and see him, everything comes back to me in a flash...

I smiled affectionately at the man lying beside me... So damn beautiful.  
He hates when I call him beautiful, but that's what he is.

The morning sun shines in through the window, and bathe him in a warm golden light that make him look radiant.  
My golden God.

The sun makes his dirty blond hair look ablaze. It looks so soft and it makes me want to run my hands through it. Make the fiery strands burn my fingers as they glide through my soft grasp of devotion.

His features look so soft when he lays there is bed, I can't stop admiring him.

Even though his eyes are closed, I can see the blue sky shining in them before me, as I should, I've been gazing into these amazingly mesmerizing eyes a million times, something I never get tired of!  
The long thick eyelashes, resting peaceful on his cheeks.   
Looking at him like this, makes me wish for him to open those beautiful eyes and look at me. But right now, he wont.

Instead, my gaze falls to his soft, plumb pink lips... they're so damn kissable. He knows it, and more than once has he used them against me.. Literally!

My mind flashes back to one night amongst many, where he spent hours upon hours, exploring my naked body with said lips.   
Finding every sweet spot on my body, drawing out silent moans and sweet whispers from me. Oh, he really knows how to use those lips.

I let my eyes wander further, to his broad shoulders and muscular arms, resting silent over the covers of the bed.

His strong arms that wraps so perfectly around me, in good times and in bad.

His big hands that has searched my body as much as his lips, but also has soothed me on times of sadness as he hold me close and drew small comforting circles on my back.

His long fingers, that twist themselves in my hair when we lay on the couch while watching movies. That lifts my chin, to turn my lips up towards his own. That digs into my hips when he buries himself inside me.

I watch the silent rise and fall of his broad chest that peeks up from under the blanket. His perfectly sculpted pecs and the dip between them, that leads the way down to his hard abs and small waist, like an arrow.  
His chest, where I more than once has fallen asleep while listening to his relaxing heart beat as he holds me close and talks about dreams, about us, about our future.

I admire him laying there, resting so peacefully in the warm light of the sun, with a loving smile on my lips.  
My perfect man, my golden God, my soul mate....

\--  
"Good morning Miss y/l/n. Another long night for you, mmh?"  
The nurse walks in to the room and over to Steve to check up on him while giving me a warm, but overbearing smile.   
"Did you remember to eat last night? You know you can't keep looking over our sleeping prince here, of you don't look after yourself too"  
A stern but still caring look in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Yes, Nurse Temple! I ate, drank and even managed to get some sleep" I said it as I stretched my aching body from the chair I have been curled up in all night next to Steve's bed. All the bones in my body crack at the effort.

Nurse Temple looks pleased and nods. "Good, I wouldn't want to kick you out of the room to go take care of yourself. Not when today is going to be the day our sleeping beauty is going to wake up!" she pats his hand making the last words more of a pleading command to Steve, than a comment to me.

"I'm sure this is the day, Nurse"  
I say, as I settle back into the chair looking at my handsome Golden God with a hopeful smile on my lips. Letting the beeping sound of the monitors lull me back into another day of waiting...


End file.
